


两个宇宙的交集

by EmyJxxL



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, hint of Spirk, 不会打tag, 全员, 演员梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyJxxL/pseuds/EmyJxxL
Summary: 企业号被一群“宇宙垃圾”逼进了虫洞，穿越到一个尚处在过去的平行宇宙，出来后遭到了一个自称为绿灯侠的地球人的拦截。据说他们正处在该宇宙片警负责的扇区2814边界。他们应该要警惕的，但Jim显得很兴奋。他们本该警惕的。现在神奇女侠失踪了。





	两个宇宙的交集

**Author's Note:**

> 这是个假的wonderSteve，玩了派派的演员梗。其实是wonderKirk。其实是三个宇宙bu
> 
> 这篇是在正义联盟电影公布卡司之后写的，剧情和电影基本无关，人物形象用的是电影中的，设定是正义联盟7元老已经集齐但成员还是很少的时候。

rating：G  
Warn：ooc，有吐槽  
1

“你们这儿真的很赞，还有吃不完的食物——我是说食品复制机。”自称绿灯侠的男人花了3.78个地球时参观企业号，又花了0.45个地球时滔滔不绝地表达了自己对异世界未来科技的喜爱之情。而这样的性格显然十分对Jim Kirk的胃口，让他愿意抛弃在舰桥值班的责任把工作丢给Sulu，再把Chekov的私藏伏特加翻出来与绿灯侠分享。而绿灯侠也毫不客气地接受了。好在指挥官Spock及时出现并阻止了这一切，并将两人带回舰桥。Jim接受了医疗官的口头训诫。Chekov为了舰长的“背叛”行为难过得直瘪嘴，几乎要哭出来。

企业号在之前与宇宙垃圾的逃亡站中受了伤，有一个引擎被垃圾撞毁，余下的能源不足以支持支撑到他们穿越虫洞再回到星舰总部维修。

“但是足以让我们曲速一次到太阳系啦。”Jim当时是这么告诉绿灯侠的，令其他人吃惊的是古代人轻易就对Jim放下了戒心，进而信任了企业号。绿灯侠告诉他们，地球有专属的超级义警组织——正义联盟，而他可以说服联盟为企业号提供帮助。

企业号在合适的距离时开启了曲速航行，绿灯侠坐在一把纯能量实体化的绿色椅子上与他们一同跃进，算是体验了一把未来科技。

他们在冥王星上退出了曲速，迅速进入太阳系，最后在月球上泊下，将等候在那的正义联盟代表传送进了舰船内。

Jim Kirk就是在那时见到了Diana Prince。

2

说实话，见识过无数骇人场面的蝙蝠侠在见到企业号代表时也吓了一跳，瞪大了目镜下的双眼。

太像了…何止是相似？

“舰长Jim Kirk，指挥官Spock；蝙蝠侠，神奇女侠Diana。”绿灯侠快速介绍着。

Jim Krik与Diana一百年前就已死去的情夫Steve Trevor长的一模一样。一模一样。

Diana在颤抖，而蝙蝠侠抢在Jim向Diana伸出手之前抢先握住了对方的手。Jim舰长惊讶得跳了起来，先前威严的舰长形象荡然无存，他伸出另一只手一起抓紧了蝙蝠侠，后者忍住想甩开的冲动。

“我的天哪！我忍不住了！”Jim Kirk大叫，脸上是难以克制的兴奋，“我是你的超级粉丝！我们那有一系列的漫画是以你们为主角的！这个世界真是太奇妙了！”

“容我提醒一句，舰长。漫画作为一种低效率的娱乐产品已在星舰世界灭绝。您的说法是否存在漏洞？”企业号指挥官Spock这么说，双手背在身后。他们现在已经管那儿叫“星舰世界”了。

“所以我看的是我家人在地球上留下的老古董啊。”Jim一副理所当然的样子，而绿灯侠居然是恍然大悟：“这么说我们之间的确有联系！在我们正联世界的上个世纪也有一系列关于星际舰队、企业号舰长与大副不得不说的故事的连续剧。”

Diana紧攥着Batman的手臂，蝙蝠侠能够感受到那些通过疼痛传达出的不安信息。她终于还是忍不住开口了：

“恐怕不只是这些联系。”

Jim好奇地转向她，Spock挑起一侧的眉毛。绿灯侠却盯着Spock。蝙蝠侠总算从Jim那拿回了自己的手，放在了Diana的单肩上仿佛这样就能给她力量。

“我无法说明。”最后Diana这么说，接着给了星舰成员一个专属于亚马逊公主的甜美笑容，“但我能对你们说：地球欢迎你们。”

3

“啊！”绿灯侠猛抽了口气，“我记得这个——你在用眉毛表达惊讶，而且你现在心情不差——现在是疑惑——我可是看完了星际迷航电视剧全集的人。”

4

不论是从地球人的审美还是外星人类种族的审美来看，Diana的形象无疑是在标准线之上。Jim对她毫无抵抗力。

“靠，她真的好漂亮。”Jim对医疗官兼好友McCoy说，“我没法停止看她。她真的好完美。”

他们同Diana和Diana带来的另一名正义联盟成员Flash还有一帮舰员一起站在舰桥上。闪电侠正在向舰员演示自己的能力，他要求关闭了照明灯好让大家能够看到他周身的白色闪电。Scotty看得目瞪口呆，Chekov崇拜的眼神能在Flash身上烧洞。但Jim已全然无了应有的粉丝热情。Diana大笑着站在Sulu旁，拍手叫好——Jim只能看到这个。

“比Nyota Uhura更好？你这喜新厌旧的混蛋。”McCoy说。

“不一样Uhura也很好但是...我没有办法确切形容自己对Diana的感觉。我只是——”Jim看起来有些迷茫，令人担心的混蛋，“这感觉像是命中注定。”

“‘命中注定’。”McCoy咬牙重复道，“你果然是个混蛋。”

“WOW。”Jim没有听McCoy讲话，仍然看着Diana轻声感叹。女神像是感受到了什么，侧头回应了Jim的目光，轻皱着眉冲他微笑，眼里是Jim游历宇宙以来从没见过的星辰大海也无法比拟的流光溢彩。

5

“为什么你是黑眼睛？”Jim问闪电侠。戴着半脸面具的超级英雄先是愣了一下，反问道：

“为什么我不能是黑眼睛？”

“漫画里的你是蓝眼，可好看了。目前我见过的几个超英都超级还原，除了绿灯侠的头发变短了”Jim回答，一脸严肃，“还有你的眼睛。”

“绿灯侠有一整个军团，在你那里的漫画里都是长发？你怎么分得出来？”

“我认得出来，你们的真实身份对我来说都不是秘密，Barry Allen。”

闪电侠倒吸一口气——摘掉了头套：“既然这样好像也没什么隐藏的必要了。”

Jim傻眼了。但可以看出他正努力维持冷静。但他失败了。  
“为什么你是黑发？？！！还我金发天使啊啊——”

6

超人站在企业号与月球的接泊点处叹气。他还从来没有这么苦恼过。企业号的轮机长Scotty和舰长Jim站在他旁边，也不约而同叹了口气。

问题很棘手。

企业号利用古代地球能提供的材料勉强补好了引擎，也充好了能源。作为交换正义联盟得到了一台食品复制机。（闪电侠可开心了），条件是不能拆开（蝙蝠侠勉强同意惹）。情况允许的话企业号可以立刻启程从虫洞穿回到星舰世界。但虫洞周围的力场排斥了一切靠近它的大型非生物体；更糟的是那些力场是由随企业号而来的宇宙垃圾产生的；更糟更糟的是那些垃圾不能轻易摧毁，因为虫洞的维持需要力场的撕裂作用。Jim想让一个人驾驶登陆艇去把垃圾突突了，然后企业号把他传送回船，在虫洞愈合前冲过去。

“想多了，Jim。力场会干扰定位。”Scotty否决了。

“哦——拜托，又不是第一次了。”

“我去吧，”超人说，“我一个热视线过去就完事了。在正义联盟的帮助下你们可以省去诸多麻烦。”

“不行。”蝙蝠侠不知何时出现了，“我们还不知道力场会对你有什么影响。”

超人皱起了鼻子，看上去像是被准备脱口而出的争论噎住了。

“我有更好的方案。”蝙蝠侠接着说接泊点外门的门灯闪烁着，Diana从打开的门进来。

“I will go.”她说，“我会驾驶火星少女的生物飞船前去。”

“这事不是绿灯侠来做更合适吗？”Scotty问。

“他被紧急召回OA了，而火星少女有要事缠身。”蝙蝠侠回答，“这就是最佳方案，但必须要快。要在力场撕开更多空间之前阻止它并回去。现在就出发。”

“等等。”Jim说，快步走到Diana面前，捧起她的脸轻吻她的嘴唇。蝙蝠侠没有阻止他，静静看着。Diana却轻推Jim的肩膀。

“别... ...”她说，尽全力维持一个破碎的微笑，却掩不住眼底满溢的悲伤，“我会把你和他混起来。”

“情难自禁。”Jim喃喃，几近痴迷地看着Diana，手已收至身侧不再碰她一下。“你是天使吗？这感觉好像命中注定。”

命中注定。

在漫漫历史长河中命运使Jim Kirk的碱基组合成了与Steve Trevor完全一样的顺序，并且体现出了完全一样的性状。Steve和Diana中命中注定的一对，他们身上的每一部分都相互吸引。Jim和Diana亦会如此。

“愿众神赐福于你和你的飞船，James Tiberius Kirk。”最后Diana这么说，“三织女将你我放在一起定是有其原因的，那么她们必定也已织好你我注定分离的命运。”

“我明明是无神论者。”Jim说，“可你说的每一句话我都相信。”  
“Diana。”“舰长。”蝙蝠侠和Scotty同时说。

Diana转身，用尽了与阿瑞斯对战时的力气来强迫自己别再回头看Jim Kirk...还是Steve Trevor？她在Bruce Wayne寄给她那张一战小队的合照之前她几乎忘了Steve的模样，那张相片不仅没有缓解她被人类之恶中伤的心，只是让她变得更贪婪得想看看更多... ...但她是宙斯之女Diana公主，是Wonder Woman，Steve不过是她漫长生命中的一个过客，Jim也会是。所有人都会成为过客。

Jim任由Scotty拉着自己，从接泊口回到了飞船。他仍处在一种恍惚的状态。他觉得自己都不是自己了。他觉得自己像被另一个人附体了。McCoy跑来大吵大闹要给他作全身扫描，Jim反常地任由他摆弄自己再用一副担心死了的眼神盯着自己。连接着接泊点的舱门徐徐关闭。

接泊点连起了船内世界与正联世界，正义联盟从那里与星际联盟接轨。在企业号离开后，接泊点会被拆去，什么也不剩，材料统统被回收。

什么也不剩。

7

“报告舰长！虫洞里出现了两个出口，我们该走哪一个？”Chekov大喊。企业号已经顺利进入了虫洞，可现在看来宇宙垃圾在临死前已经撕开了一个新的洞，将三个世界连在一起。

“计算参数，Sulu！”Jim命令道。舰船受到了强烈的电磁干扰，所有仪器上的安全警示灯都在闪动。可视窗外的空间扭曲着让出两条路。舰船内也不可避免地受到了一些可视的扭曲。Jim看起来像块发霉的比萨，Sulu和Chekov黏到了一起。在这样性命攸关的时刻，他们没有人想笑。真的。

“舰长，计算参数至少需要3.645分钟，而企业号将在34.5秒内经由其中一个出口离开虫洞。”Spock不知何时站到了Jim身后，被扭成了一只瓦肯蘑菇。Jim发誓他不想笑。

“现在的飞行路径是按什么设定的？”

“按来时的记录逆向设定的，舰长。”Sulu回答。“在没有参照物的情况下有34.5%的几率会出现误差——”

“全速前进！没有办法了，就用65.5%的几率赌一把吧！”Jim打断Spock的话，高兴地说，“反正我有主角光环啊啊啊啊啊——”

8（这一小节送给安东·尤金——我们永远的领航员）

企业号进入了错误的那个出口，到了另一个世界。一瞬间所有船员都消失了，只剩下Chekov一人。

Chekov：？？？

完（个屁）

9

所以这就造就了现在的情况。他们本该更加警惕的，而蝙蝠侠本该注意的。

现在Diana失踪了，回来的只有一艘空空如也的生物飞船。

“生化人。”蝙蝠侠道，语气里含着质问。

“呃...我分析了生物飞船给我的记录，看来力场已经撕开第三个洞并把第三个世界连了进来。”生化人回答，“我想Diana为了帮助企业号彻底扫除障碍飞进了虫洞，误入了第三世界，在那里失踪了。其它的...可能已经超出了目前人类科技，至少是我所能认知的范畴。”

“等等！我能解释！”这能救人的声音来自于绿灯侠，“呼...我喘口气，接到消息我就回来了，连飞了18小时呢。”

“见到你真好，灯灯。”闪电侠由衷地说。

“谢谢，甜心，我也爱你。”绿灯侠说，“是‘宇宙法则’。一个宇宙中不允许两个完全一模一样的智能碱基组合存在，这是生命存在的代价。”

“Diana进入的那个世界里也有一个‘Diana’，像Jim Kirk和Steve Trevor？然后呢？那为什么Jim好好的？”

“‘生与死’才是重点。Steve Trevor死了，Jim的存在没有约束。而第三世界无法兼容两个一样的智能生物，我想它是排斥了我们的Diana。”

“那她会不会是——”

“不。”绿灯侠笃定地说，“OA有过救回被‘排斥’的成员的先例。虽然远在我的权限之上，但我发誓要把她带回来。”

“我们发誓。”超人接道，修正了他的话，“正义联盟不能没有神奇女侠。”

10

平行世界三。

Gal Gadot在黑暗中苏醒，满脸泪水。她一时竟不知如何处理那一阵莫名其妙汹涌而起的巨大悲伤，只带着疑惑再次睡去。

11

“我——我们在那里只是漫画和影视剧！我们还都不过是普通人类创造和扮演的人物......那里没有超级英雄，也没有超级罪犯，没有神和怪物。我们不需要过双重身份的生活，我们的生活美好而充实。”Diana坐在蝙蝠洞里一条专为正义联盟而设的长桌前，手里捧着Alf为她拿来的热可可。蝙蝠侠和超人站在她身旁听她说。

“那里最严重的安全问题竟然是国际争端和民族矛盾下的恐怖活动。他们不用担心超自然的威胁，却不愿珍惜来之不易的和平。”

“这样也好。”超人说，“有时候我甚至觉得那些超级恶棍反而只是冲我们来的，通过伤害平民来引起目的，达成目的。如果有什么办法来一劳永逸地解决他们就好了。

“监狱关不住他们的。就算可以，人类也还是会在内部不断挑起政治、民族斗争。我们应该——"

“停，别说了。”蝙蝠侠终于出声了，语气异常疲惫，“有些界限是我们不该越过的。”

“我已经杀了佐德和毁灭日，但我绝不后悔。如果我不杀他们，更多的人会死去。我还算‘越界’吗。Bruce？”

“但你一旦越界就回不来了！”蝙蝠侠回击。

“嘘。”Diana轻声说，眼眶有些红，“我把热可可分给你们，换一桶冰淇淋如何？”

12

舰长日志。

“星际年XXXX年XX月XX日，0921时。……

“我发现我很难形容自己对Diana的感觉。……那是一种真正的、发自内心的喜爱，与性无关。但距离我们回到星联世界已经过了近一个月，对她的那种情感明显不再那么强烈。Diana当时说到了命运女神的安排，我真是越想越有道理。

“在她的世界是有真神存在的。命运可能把她和某个与我十二分相似的人放在了一起，出于某种原因他们不得不分开。当我到了那里，那种神秘联系便将我们俩——我连到她身上，体现为我，无法自制地被她吸引。

“好在我们这里倒还清净，没了宿命有的只是科学理论。顺带一提Bones竟然还觉得我喜欢Uhura，笑死我了。”

Jim Krik坐在舰长寝室的大床上抱着Padd尽全力傻笑着，但他最后还是忍不住把头埋进被子里去，像一个婴儿缩在床的中央。

13

“我是DC.Fate，我应我宿主的要求把神奇女侠带回来...他是自愿的我没有强迫他...DC.Fate不隶属于任何组织...这点小事其实不算什么，Diana只是被同化入一体了... ...别看我了蝙蝠侠，我不会加入正义联盟的——至少目前不会。”

end

**Author's Note:**

> 闪闪是我心中永远的痛，不过看完电影之后黑发闪我也很喜欢了
> 
> 都是天使啊！！！


End file.
